Chuva e Morte
by YKT
Summary: Essa era a definição de Misa para "sofrimento".


Alguma coisa estava fazendo cócegas em seu rosto. Talvez fosse uma gota de chuva. Mas também podia ser uma lágrima.

O preto de suas roupas já não era mais preto. Era negro. Um negro de brilho aveludado. Quando ergueu a mão, tentando vê-lo de perto, percebeu que a manga estava muito pesada. Ao tocá-la, notou que o tecido estava macio, de um jeito triste e úmido.

"Claro", pensou, deixando o braço cair ao lado do corpo. "Quem sai na chuva..."

Mordeu o lábio inferior. Não tinha tido a intenção de pensar naquele ditado. Tentou bloqueá-lo, mas o fim da frase rompeu cruelmente sua frágil muralha.

"Quem sai na chuva tem que se molhar."

Era isso. O castigo estava dado. Essa era sua sentença. Agora, Misa tinha que se molhar.

Olhou para o céu. Uma nuvem cinzenta pairava acima de sua cabeça. Sem se importar com as gotas que escorregariam para dentro de sua boca ou se espatifariam em seus olhos, começou a cantar em voz baixa.

"A lápide", pensou. "É da mesma cor das nuvens de chuva."

E parecia errado que alguém tão gloriosamente brilhante tivesse uma lápide tão fria, dura e triste. Light merecia um lugar de descanso muito, muito melhor.

De repente, lembrou-se. O que estava ali, embaixo da terra, era apenas o corpo. Era a parte capaz de morrer. A sua alma correta, sua mente genial, essas sim não eram capazes de morrer. No entanto, elas também mereciam descanso...

Errou um verso da canção. Abalada, piscou várias vezes. O que estava errado? Por que tinha se confundido? Ela já tinha cantado aquela música milhões de vezes.

Medo. Misa estava tremendo internamente, com medo do inevitável.

_O inevitável: Um dia, morreria._

Claro, um dia ela teria que morrer. Mas era algo mais além que a apavorava.

_O que a apavorava: Ela teria que enfrentar isso sozinha._

Havia, ainda, um fato. Normalmente, ela só acreditaria vendo, mas aquilo era incontestável. Era algo divino. Mortício, mas ainda assim, divino. Incontestável.

_O que era incontestável: Sua alma nunca iria para o céu._

Mesmo _aqueles _deuses deviam sentir pena. Ou algo parecido com pena. Senão, com certeza não teriam tido o cuidado de criar um consolo.

_O consolo: Sua alma nunca iria para o inferno._

Sim, havia sido avisada. Aquilo era uma punição, e não algo para aliviar o seu medo.

Porém, era a visão de um deus da morte. Ela podia fingir que formava sua própria opinião, e fingir que acreditava nela.

- Light... - Chamou, sentindo os olhos arderem.

Uma pergunta. Mesquinha, egoísta e sem a mínima consideração, mas queria fazer a pergunta que se recusava a sair de sua mente.

- Como é... Morrer?

E pôde ouvir sua voz. O subir e descer perfeito do tom, como algo balançando suavemente.

"Se tivéssemos agido diferente, poderíamos ser bem mais felizes. Mas os culpados morrem eternamente. Os inocentes precisam experimentar a morte apenas por um breve instante. Mas não os culpados. Os culpados começam a morrer, e não param nunca mais. É o castigo."

As lágrimas misturaram-se à chuva.

- Não queria que você sofresse. Se eu pudesse, sofreria por nós dois. – Murmurou tremulamente, a voz embargada. – Você estava certo em agir como agiu. Não merecia. Não merece.

E continuou em pé, em frente à lápide do amado, até que a chuva parasse, indiferente ao seu sofrimento.

* * *

Yon. n.n

Essa fic foi feita para o desafio do 30COOKIES (é esse o nome, certo? o.o), com o tema "Sofrimento". Eu ainda vou descobrir como postar lá. XD" Lembro-me de ter escrito enquanto ouvia uma das músicas das Quatro Estações, de Vivaldi... Inverno, se não me engano. -.-

Eu realmente fiquei emocionada quando uma amiga minha me disse que tinha gostado (agradeço a ela por ficar agüentando pacientemente as minhas inseguranças. XD)

Apesar disso, ainda estou um pouco receosa, porque está soando levemente clichê, não importa de que ângulo eu avalie. x.x Se eu disesse isso para a amiga, sei que ela negaria, e fico ainda mais grata e emocionada por ela, que sempre me dá confiança.

Bem, deixem reviews se quiserem (apenas se quiserem. Não consegui encontrar uma definição diferente da que o Shikamaru provavelmente daria, então digo que é realmente problemático ficar deixando review sem vontade ou sem saber o que escrever.)

Eu juro que continuo me esforçando. Se tiverem odiado, peço mil desculpas. x.x

Bye

YKT.


End file.
